


If I Could Cook for You

by Shonnyterra



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashedue Week (Fire Emblem), Baking, Cooking, M/M, Mentions of the other Blue Lions - Freeform, Post-War, wholesome moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shonnyterra/pseuds/Shonnyterra
Summary: Ashe has always wanted to practice his cooking and baking skills, and finds time late at night to try and perfect his craft. Dedue finds him alone and focused, and the pair start their wholesome cooking moments.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	If I Could Cook for You

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is for AsheDue Week! This is specifically for day 3: Cooking. I don't usually participate in weeks, but I just felt like writing these two! Please enjoy!

Using a clean whisk, Ashe continues building stiff peaks in the bowl. Blending the sifted powdered sugar and egg whites, the mixture was beginning to look as he’d hoped. He didn’t know why he was trying to make such a difficult and restrictive recipe, but he supposed he thought it would help his baking skills.

With the parchment of instructions in Mercedes’s handwriting, Ashe peers down to it while pouring in the rest of the dry ingredients into a bowl. His brows furrow as he concentrates, and he doesn’t hear as the doors behind him open.

Dedue peaks in at the man, noticing he was completely alone in the dead of night. What could he be doing? Why was he deciding to cook around midnight? Instead of pondering for any longer, Dedue walks in to see the scattered ingredients on the counter tops. Almond flour, vanilla beans, eggs, powered sugar, assorted dyes and more. The mish mash of ingredients made Dedue wonder who Ashe could be cooking or in this case… baking for anyways.

“Oh Dedue! I didn’t see you come in!” Ashe’s voice cuts the man’s thoughts. “What are you doing up so late?”

“I could ask you the same question. What might you be making?” Dedue moves to Ashe’s side as he sees the dry bowl mixture and the blended sugar and egg white mixture. It looked as though he was making meringue… but he had too many ingredients if it were just that.

“I decided to try and make a macaron recipe I received from Mercedes.” Ashe turns back to the table and he lightly mixes the dry ingredients. “I didn’t want to disturb the cooks in the back in the early morning, so I decided to get some practice late at night.”

“I see. Then when will you get some rest? You shouldn’t stay up all night simply to practice.” Dedue adds, instinctually cleaning up the left over messes on the counter. Ashe’s eyes follow his patterns and laughs.

“Thank you for your concern, Dedue. But if I don’t allow myself time to practice, then I will never improve… and I really want to get better.” Ashe pauses his movements, turning to face the larger man.

Dedue stops as well, since he hears the dry whisk rest back onto the wooden counters. He didn’t expect to see such conviction in Ashe’s gaze… it was mesmerizing. It reminded him of when he and his sister begged their mother to let them into the kitchen. The two could smell the fresh basil and oregano through the door, and their beady eyes pierced through the cracked open door at the sauces their mother was simmering. And the longer they stared, the more eager they were to try it themselves.

The memory staples itself into Dedue’s mind, and he smiles when seeing Ashe show such vigor and excitement over trying to improve his cooking abilities. So, with that thought in mind, Dedue moves directly to his side, peering down to him. “If you wish to continue practicing, may I help and be your sous chef?”

Ashe’s eyes widen when hearing this request. For these many years they spent together and well… apart, the two had always cooked for each other. Dedue sometimes gave him tips, and Ashe proudly showed off his creations, but Dedue had never come into the kitchen with him to cook or bake. For some reason, Ashe’s chest warms and his cheeks fluster from the idea of being able to share this moment with him… why was he getting so nervous?!

“O-of course, Dedue! I would love to have you in the kitchen! Your wisdom is vast and your cooking skills are fantastic!” Ashe chuckles through his own nervousness as he makes room next to him.

“Where can I help?” Dedue washes his hands before coming back to his side. The larger man has already slipped on an apron and seems eager to help. Ashe can’t help but watch his expression change with a resting smile across his face. Nothing could make him happier right now… he was cooking, with the man who he has admired for so many years, the man who has looked up to…

For the next hour, the two work side by side to make the cookie outside and fruity, icing filling. Ashe learns rather quickly that though Dedue seems intimidating and large on the outside, he is incredibly meticulous and detail oriented. Dedue is the one to assemble the cookies, filling a piping bag with the strawberry crème and layering it over the bottom cookie. Then, he takes the freshly baked top of the cookie and presses it on top. Not a single cookie breaks, and they are assembled almost perfectly.

Ashe brings over the cookie tray often used for tea parties and stacks them up. When he steps back, the pair looks at the candle lit tray. Dedue crosses his arms over his chest and Ashe brings his hands behind his back.

“Dedue, they look perfect!” Ashe smiles even more. “This was an absolute success!”

“Yes. You followed every instruction accurately, Ashe.” Dedue glances to his side.

“I couldn’t have done this without you, Dedue. You have such a delicate, precise touch that I just don’t seem to have. You assembly of each cookie makes them took… well, like a portrait of success!”

“You flatter me, Ashe. It was a combined effort.” Dedue allows himself to smile.

“Yes it was. I enjoy cooking with you, Dedue. You have always made food for me when I have come back from missions, or even back when we were students in Garegg Mach, you would try everything I brought back for you to try… you have always encouraged me, but never once did we ever cook together.” Ashe raises a brow as he watches him. He sees Dedue is about to say something through his moment of silence, but Ashe finds himself feeling compelled to say more. “And I know this was because you believed I shouldn’t be around you. You thought people would talk, right?”

Dedue stays quiet, letting his eyes stay on Ashe as he notices the man straighten even more. “But Dedue, I want you to know that I don’t and have never cared what other’s thought of me. I enjoy your company, and I have always enjoyed your company. I don’t regret any time I have spent with you, and like today, I want to spend more time with you… we work so well together, after all.” Ashe reaches up to rest a careful, tender hand to his bicep.

“Ashe… thank you.” Dedue finds himself at a loss for words, but he continues watching the man show affections and care in his own way. “You and many of the Blue Lions have treated me like family. I do not think I will ever be able to properly thank you.”

Ashe gently drags his hand down his arm before facing him. He moves onto his tip toes to press a light, heartfelt kiss to his cheekbone before stepping away. Dedue’s eyes widen as he suddenly faces him, bringing his hand to his cheek in confusion. Ashe’s cheeks themselves are burning red and he laughs to himself once more. “Don’t be ridiculous, Dedue! You don’t have to thank us for being your friends. We will continue staying by your side and continue to be your friends… Always.” There is a pause between them… one that stays just long enough for Ashe to begin stammering noises and words. “W-Well… it’s… getting late! We should both head to bed before the sun comes out.” Ashe and Dedue both glance at the macarons. “A-And I’ll leave those for the morning staff! You go on to bed, Dedue! I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ashe scurries to the platter before taking it in his hands. He gives a brief nod to the man as his red, freckled face clears straight into the back again.

Dedue pauses. He stays straight and solid while reminding himself of what just happened… Ashe continues to amaze him. He continues to see the beauty and love in the world, more than even King Dimitri has shown him. Ashe, Mercedes, Annette, Sylvain… even Ingrid and Felix have shown him what it means to have friends, to love and care past race and stories… Dedue turns to leave, letting his fingers tap across where Ashe’s lips kissed his cheek. That would be a conversation for another day, but he is smiling the entire way back to his room. This is a day, like many others, he will never forget.


End file.
